Oh! My Goddess
by SereEndylove4ever
Summary: Darien Conoce a Serena desde hace un año, pero alguien aparece quien sera?


_**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece es propiedad de Naoko takeuchi los personajes todo le pertenece a ella menos los diálogos menos el titulo jeje ojala que Sailor moon me perteneciera para hacer lo que me diera la gana jajaja y mandar a volar de una vez a chibi usa juju**_

_**..:Oh! My Goddess:..**_

_**Capitulo 1: Días de diversión**_

_**Autora: .Serenity y Endymion.**_

Vaya si que ha pasado un año en el cual nos conocimos no serena?-dio un chico oji azul

Sip, si es verdad pero lo malo es que no se como llegue aquí –dijo serena

Oye , no te desanimes tu estas con tu prima mina y tu amiga rei y también me tienes a mi –dijo Darien

Ujum ahp y gracias por dejarnos vivir en tu Departamento jeje –dijo serena

Y ahora es que me vienes a agradecer-dijo Darien con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Jejejeje es que ...-dijo serena un poco apenada

No tu tranquila sere-dijo carien sonriéndole

Serena al verlo se sonrojo por que Darien se veía tan guapo cuando reía de esa forma

Oye sery se que sonara extraño pero donde esta las chicas?-dijo darien

HAYYYY DONDE ESTARAN?-dijo muy alterada

Ejem... serena ya las encontré-dijo Darien un poco nervioso por la actitud de serena

Donde ,donde están?-dijo serena

Míralas hay-dijo Darien señalando el lugar

Las dos chicas se encontraban atacando a un chico que era bien guapo así que serena se acerco hacia ellas y les dijo

Por que se alejaron de mi chicas?-dijo con una voz dulce y tierna

Se...serena jejeje-dijeron las dos chicas un poco asustadas por que cuando serena hablaba así es por que estaba muy molesta pero para no hacerlas pasar pena delante de ese chico les decía las cosas con su voz dulce y tierna

Uhm...bueno nos retiramos ... Sayonara joven-dijo serena

Sa..sayonara-dijo el joven que quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de serena

Cuando Serena Darien rei y mina llegaron al departamento serena las regaño feamente ...serena corría muy enojada a tras de las chicas asustadas Darien se había alejado de ellas por que le temía a serena cuando se ponía de ese mal carácter.

Al día siguiente Darien tenia que ir a la universidad así que serena le preparo la comida (y claro no era como en la serie que era una mala cocinera) Darien comió y se tomo su jugo de naranja y se despidió , las chicas no tenían que ir a la preparatoria por que era día de recuperatorios así que a los que tenían buenas calificaciones en todas las materias les daban el día libre .

Las chicas aprovechaban de arreglar el departamento de Darien y el de ellas por que por el lió del día anterior había quedado todo desordenado.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar el departamento llamaron a Lita y a Amy para ir a la piscina. Y ellas aceptaron ir y dijeron que se encontraban en el parque numero 10 a las dentro de dos horas.

Ya pasadas las dos horas

En el Parque no 10:

Lita Amy por aquí!-dijo mina emocionada

Hola chicas como están- dijo serena

Muy bien sery-dijeron las dos

Oye Amy me parece extraño que ayas aceptado venir para la piscina-dijo rei muy extrañada

Mmm... pues una persona como yo también debería divertirse no, eso siempre me lo dice serena

Eso es verdad juju

Nos vamos?-dijo lita

Si!-dijeron todas

En la piscina

Wao si que hay chicos lindos –dijo mina muy ilisionada

Hay mina tu nunca cambiaras-dijeron todas

Pero es que jejejeje-dijo mina

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz femenina me a la vez masculina (me entienden no?)

Haruka!-dijo serena muy alegre

Como esta mi gatita?-dijo haruka sonriéndole

Muy bien y que haces aquí?-dijo serena

Bueno michiru, setsuna y hotaru querían venir para acá y por eso las tuve que traer-dijo haruka con ganas de irse a casa.

Pero haru por que tienes esa cara?-Dijo serena

Es que me quiero ir a casa, aquí hay montones de hombres babosos –dijo haruka

Esooooo haruka jajaja-dijo serena muy divertida

Serena porfavor no te rias –dijo haruka

Mamá serena!-dijo una pequeña niña

Hotaru-como estas-dijo serena cargando a la niña

Muy bien mama serena , pero mi papa haruka no quiere meterce al agua conmigo

Con que no eh¨?-puso una cara de picara y haruka salió a correr entre serena michiru lita y mina le quitaron la bata que tenia y la dejaron en traje de baño

Todas se impresionaron por que haruka tenia un bonito cuerpo y haruka se intentaba tapar pero no podía en eso pasaron unos chicos y se le quedaron vindo a haruka y a serena y entre ellos decian

Que chicas tan lindas no?

La mas linda es la de cabello corto

Mentira la de cabello largo

Y le silbaron a haruka y esta se sonrojo toda

Las chicas se rieron de ella y aprovecharon de que esta estaba desprevenida y la lanzaron al agua

Todas se reían de la pobre haruka y serena estaba muerta pero muerta de la risa

Haruka como vio que serena era la que estaba cerca de ella la agarro de un pie e hizo que serena cayera al agua y todas se empezaron a reír después de 3 o 4 horas de pura diversión

Todas ya se habían arreglado para irse a sus casa se despidieron y serena mina y rei estaban súper cansadas

Cuando llegaron a casa

Oigan se puede saber donde estaban metidas?-dijo un Darien muy enojado

Hay Darien no te enojes estábamos e la piscina-dijo rei y mina

Y por que no me dijeron nada?-dijo Darien

Pues por que se nos olvido dejarte una notita-dijo serena entrando al baño para bañarse

Para la próxima me dejan una nota ok?-dijo Darien con voz mandona

Si sensei jajaja-se rieron mina y rei

Después de una rato todos se pusieron a comer y cuando terminaron de comer mina y rei se fueron a dormir y serena y Darien se quedaron en el balcón

Oye Darien , como fue que yo llegue hasta aquí?-dijo Serena

Pues en realidad tu y tus primas estaban desmayadas en el mirador y por suerte Andrew y yo las recogimos pero lo mas extraño fue que tu tenias una marca en la frente pero después desapareció

Enserio? Wao que seria-dijo Serena

No, No lo sep-dijo darien

La luna si es hermosa verdad?-dijo Serena

Es muy hermosa antes no se ponía la luna así-dijo Darien

Yo es primera vez que veo la luna así , es tan serena tan bella-dijo sere

Es igual que tu serena-dijo Darien mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Serena se sonrojo cuando este le dijo esto y también se le quedo viendo sus rostros fueron acercándose poco a poco pero...

Rei y Mina se habían aparecido de la nada haciendo que estos se alejaran asustados

Rei y Mina se reían de ellos y serena se puso nerviosa y se despidió de Darien y de las chicas y se encerró en su cuarto rei y mina se despidieron de Darien

Y este se quedo solo n el balcón y en sus pensamientos dijo

_Me estaré enamorando de serena? _

Que será esto?-dijo Darien

Dijo esto aun mirando la luna

**_Continuara_**

Hola! De nuevo jeje espero que les guste y sobre princess diaries 2 los estoy haciendo jeje es que me da flojera ponerlos otra ves jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado jejeje y dejen rw please

Mmmmm

Que te pasa Serenity?-dijo una rubia

Es que no me convence esta historia-dije

Hay no seas tonta Serenity esta historia será un éxito-dijo serena

Naaaaaaaaa si como no-dije yo

Huy te pareces a mi-dijo serena

Sape-salgo corriendo

Hay que mala eres Serenity! – dijo serena corriendo a tras de mi

**_ 25 de Enero de 2005 _**


End file.
